Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat
by keep-me-posted
Summary: A silly alternate ending to the computer game, Danger on Deception Island. ND OneShot.


**Hello all! Okay, so here's an alternate ending to "Danger on Deception Island" of the Nancy Drew computer game series. If you haven't played the game, I don't recommend reading this story as it may include spoilers.**

**The story takes places right near the end of the game where Nancy asks Holt and Jenna to take her to a boat in the harbor and as they cannot, Jenna suggests Nancy ask Andy to help her. And yes, the story is supposed to be random and silly. I enjoy writing funny stories.**

**I originally posted this story on ****.com**** where they have ton of super cool AE writers, like myself. But when I saw that this site had a seperate category for ND game stories, I couldn't resist posting it, lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

Holt wouldn't help her and neither would Jenna, so Nancy had no choice but to ask Andy for help. She ran into Whale's World, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Hi…Andy?"

"Yes?"

"I need to ask you a favor. Do you think you could take me out to this boat-"

"Sure!"

"But…you didn't even let me finish."

"I'll take you anywhere," he said gazing into her eyes, making Nancy a little bit uncomfortable.

"Um, okay," she said, shrugging it off. "So, I need to get to this boat way out, past the channel markers. And then I'll go out the rest of the way, with my kayak."

"Sounds good; let's go!"

After listening to Andy tell wonderfully boring stories about how he came about owning Whale World, Nancy eagerly sat up when they reached their destination.

"Okay," she said, "You stay here while I check it out."

"But I'm afraid of the dark," Andy whispered.

"What?"

"I mean," He cleared throat and made his voice sound deeper, "How could I let a young girl like you venture out in dark waters like this?"

"Right…well, don't worry, Andy. I'll be fine on my own," She answered, sternly.

"No please, don't leave me!" He exclaimed. After seeing Nancy's confused face, he paused, and once again, cleared his throat, and spoke in a lower tone, "I won't take no for an answer!"

"Well, even if you wanted to come, you can't, because I have a kayak, and a kayak only holds one person." Nancy explained as best she could to Andy, holding up one finger in the process.

Quickly, Andy pulled the kayak from Nancy and, after three tries, tossed it overboard. "What," he breathed, "Kayak?"

"Andy!" Nancy shrieked. "What did you do that for?"

"I didn't do anything. Now, let's take my row boat."

"Bu-bu-but…" Nancy stuttered. _I need to get to that boat, no matter what,_ she thought to herself. "Fine. Let's go."

"Oh, goody!" Andy exclaimed. Then, once more, cleared his throat, and spoke in a deeper voice, "Sweet."

Andy rowed their way to the boat's stairs. While Nancy tied up the boat, Andy began humming the SpongeBob theme song.

"What are you doing?" Nancy hissed through the darkness.

Andy's humming stopped short, "Nothing."

"Good. Now," Nancy began, "I think it'd be better if I went onboard alone."

"But-"

"No buts!" And before he could say another word, Nancy grabbed the row boat's oars, tossed them far out to sea, untied the boat, and pushed Andy and his boat out far, away from the oars. "Sorry, Andy, but I need to do this alone." She spoke, climbing the slippery stairs.

After avoiding all the guards, Nancy found her way into a room. The only room with the door opened. She noticed the back of someone's head. "Katie?" She questioned.

The chair spun around to reveal Katie, holding a white Persian cat, and grinning evilly. "Nancy, how nice of you to join us. I was wondering when you'd get here. What kept you?"

"You knew I was coming?" Nancy asked.

Katie nodded, "Holt told me."

"Holt?"

"Yes?" A voice spoke. It was Holt, and he was locked inside a cage.

Nancy turned away from Holt and towards Katie, "You captured Holt?"

She shrugged, "He needed votes and I needed prisoners, so we worked out a compromise."

Holt smiled, "I've got 56 votes! I'm winning!"

Suddenly, Nancy's cell phone rang. She, of course, picked it up. Katie glared as she spoke into the receiver. "Hello?"

"Nancy, hi!" Bess said.

"Hi, Nance," George added.

"Hi guys, listen I-" Nancy started.

"We haven't heard from you in forever! What's up?" Bess urged.

"Well, see-" Before Nancy could finish, Katie grabbed her cell phone from her hands and threw it against a wall.

* * *

"She hung up on me," Bess stated.

"Well, that was rude."

* * *

"Now, is there anything else you'd like to say, Nancy?" Katie asked, obviously hoping she wouldn't speak.

"I wish Frank and Joe were here."

"Well, then it's your lucky day!" Joe exclaimed.

"Joe?" Nancy glanced over to find Frank and Joe also caged up.

"Hi, Nancy," They spoke in unison.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well," Joe began, "When you called us, and said you didn't have time to talk, we got veeery suspicious. Like someone was telling you to say you didn't have time to talk, but you obviously did."

"So, since we only live a few miles away, we decided to come out and help," Frank explained.

"On our way to find you, we bumped into Katie. She said you were in Cheeseburger Land and then offered to take us there. But when we got here…no Cheeseburger Land."

"Obviously, it was a trap. But I had no say in it, because as usual, Joe's stomach led the way."

"No," Joe sniffed, sadly, "Cheeseburgers…"

"Hey, I gave you a cheeseburger!" Katie snapped.

"She's right, Joe. Remember? You tried forming it into a key to get us outta here, but it didn't work, and then you refused to eat it because it was 'deformed'."

Joe glanced over his shoulder and saw the deformed cheeseburger, sitting alone in the corner. "Oh yeah…"

"Here, just eat this one," Katie said, handing Joe a burger.

"Eww, no way!" Joe exclaimed, pushing it away. "That's a hamburger, not a cheeseburger."

"Then take the cheese off the other burger and put it on this one."

"No, that's deformed cheese. Are you telling me to eat deformed cheese?"

"Then how about if I-"

Frank interrupted her. "Forget it, Katie. Joe won't eat it, unless its true purpose was to be a cheeseburger."

Joe nodded, "It's true."

"Well, whatever! You guys are ruining my evil scene!"

Just then, Andy barged through the door exclaiming, "Fear not, my damsel in distress! I am here to rescue you!"

Katie rubbed her forehead, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Let Nancy go or I'll-" Before Andy could finish, two bulky men grabbed him by the shoulders and tossed him into the cage, along with Frank and Joe.

"I will find my way out of here, my dear damsel, and then-Hey! Is that a cheeseburger?"

"Enough!" Katie yelled.

Andy picked up the deformed cheeseburger and showed it to Frank and Joe. "Hey guys, look. It's a keys-burger. Get it? It's shaped like a key and-"

"They get it, Andy. Now will you please SHUT…UP!?" Katie shouted at the top of her lungs.

Andy stuffed the "keys-burger" into his mouth and nodded.

"Thank you. Now, to continue where I left off-"

"Keys-burger! I get it!" Joe laughed.

Katie glared a glare at him that could melt ice.

"Sorry," Joe spoke, "I just…I got the joke."

"Is Jenna here, too?" Nancy asked.

"Not yet. But she should be joining us real soon," Katie grinned, more evilly than before.

"How do you kn-" Nancy was interrupted by a voice yelping, "Let go of me!"

Right after, Jenna was being brought in by the same bulky men who captured Andy. They ignored her screams for help and tossed her into the cage with Holt Scotto.

Holt stopped playing music on his harmonica, "Hey, Jenna, what are you in for?"

"Why'd you put me in this cage? Can't I go in the cute guy cage?" She looked over at Frank and Joe and flashed a flirty smile. All of them smiled back, including Andy. Her smile vanished, "Never mind. This cage is good."

"Now! Since I have captured everyone on the island, I won't be having anymore interruptions, correct?"

"Not true, Katie," Nancy announced, "You haven't captured Hilda."

"Hilda? Hilda Swenson?" She laughed so hard, her cat ran away. The guards ran to catch it. "What makes you think that wacko would show up?"

"Because you have her notebook."

"Ah, yes," She patted the notebook that was on her lap, "Without this, none of this would have been possible."

"Hey, look! Hilda Swenson!" Joe yelled.

Immediately, everyone turned, "Where?"

Joe began laughing, "Made you look!"

Andy joined in, "Haha, you really got me!"

Frank rolled his eyes, then stopped and focused on something in the far back of the room. _A shadow_, Frank noticed. But who's shadow? Nancy followed Frank's gaze and noticed the mysterious figure, as well. Katie was busy shutting up Andy and Joe.

"Laugh one more time, and the cheeseburger gets it!" Katie held up a cheeseburger and lit a match.

Joe's laughs ended abruptly, as did Andy's.

"Thank you," Katie said, blowing out the match.

Frank stared at Nancy, and Nancy stared back. She knew what he was thinking; They need that distraction, so now they had to make one of their own.

"Uhm, Katie?" Frank managed to speak.

Katie threw the cheeseburger at Joe and Andy who began fighting over it. She turned towards Frank, "Yes?"

"I still can't believe you came up with this scheme all on your own."

"Yes, it was all me," Katie said, happily pleased.

"Wow! You are one smart gal." Quickly, after finishing his sentence, Frank grabbed Katie by the shoulders and kissed her!

Nancy stared shockingly at the scene. Then she noticed Frank's eyes. Unlike Katie's, they were wide open, and they were darting from Nancy to the shadow. Frank was making a distraction! Not a very good one…but Nancy would take whatever she could get.

Fearing the kiss might end soon, Nancy raced toward the shadow. She practically gasped when she noticed the figure was Hilda Swenson! She was about to speak when Hilda put a finger to her lips and pointed to her phone. She must have been signaling that she called the police. Nancy nodded and got ready to run back to her spot when she heard the distraction kiss end.

"Wow," Katie swooned.

"Yeah, whatever," Frank said, looking over at Nancy.

"What are you looking at?" Katie insisted.

"Nothing," Frank tried. But it was too late. Katie saw Nancy. Nancy looked behind her. Hilda was gone.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Little Miss Detective tried to escape, huh?" Katie turned to one of her thugs, who was petting her cat. "Jared, toss her in with the others before she does anything else I don't approve of." Obediently, Jared grabbed Nancy by the shoulders, like he did to Andy and Jenna, and tossed Nancy into the cage with Holt and Jenna.

"Joe, how can I get Nancy to look at me the way she looks at you?" Andy questioned, messing with the cheeseburger. He sighed and handed it to Joe.

"Nancy doesn't look at me a certain way."

"Well, at least she looks at you."

"Hmm…" Joe put on his thinking face, then after a few moments, slapped his knee and smiled. "You know what you should do? You should buy her something! Girls love gifts."

"Yeah, a gift. I can do that!" Andy said. He paused, "Oh, but what should I get her?"

Joe scratched his head, "A magnifying glass!"

"Yes! That's perfect!" Andy shot up from where he was sitting and went to the front of the cage. "Excuse me, Katie?"

Katie whirled around, "What now?"

"Yeah, this has been a lot of fun, but I need to get out of her and go to the store real quick."

"I'm not gonna let you go-"

"Please!" Joe pleaded. "It's for love! Do you even know what love is?"

"Of course I do," Katie said, smiling at Frank. He returned the gesture, using a fake smile. "Oh, what the heck. Jared, can you take Andy to the store?"

Jared grunted and nodded, walking over to open the cage for Andy.

"Oh, goody goody gumdrops!" Andy squealed, then clearing his throat added, "Awesome, dude." Jared opened the cage and let Andy free, while Jenna stood there, open-mouthed. "Yo-yo-you're just gonna let him go?"

Katie shrugged, "Sure. Besides, with him gone, I won't be interrupted anymore."

"Well, in that case, I need to go to the store, as well. It's for love!" Jenna stated.

Joe walked over to her and looked her up and down. "Liar."

Jenna shot him a strange look, and then whispered under her breath, "What are you doing? I'm trying to leave so I can go get help."

"Liars don't deserve to leave."

Jenna tried to smile, "I'm not lying."

"Why don't we ask Mr. Cheeseburger, shall we?" Joe held the cheeseburger in one hand, and opened his bun up and down, like the mouth of a puppet, saying in a high-pitched voice, "Guilty!"

Joe raised a finger, "The cheeseburger has spoken!" And with that, he stuffed the cheeseburger in his mouth and walked away.

"If you guys are done, I'd like to-"

"Nancy!" A voice exclaimed. "Nancy! I got you something. Something you're really going to like!" Andy came running towards the crowd, with a magnifying glass in his hand and a smile on his face. "It's a magni-whoa!" Just then, Andy tripped, dropping the magnifying glass in the process. It began slipping down the floor towards Katie. "Nooooo!" Andy cried.

"How are you back already, An-ahhh!" Katie then stopped in mid-sentence, tripped on the sliding magnifying glass, and fell on her back with a large THUD!

"Now!" Hilda yelled. Suddenly, a large group of police surrounded the area. First they signaled each other, and a few of them took out Katie. Then her thugs, one by one. And then they opened the cages and let everyone free.

As soon as Nancy was released, she headed straight to Hilda. "Hilda, you-here-and…how did you know?"

Hilda winked, "I have my ways, dear."

Andy sat slumped over the broken magnifying glass, crying. Hilda patted his head. "Good job, Andy. You did very well."

"Did what well?"

Hilda laughed and walked away. Nancy began to follow, when Andy picked up the remains of the broken magnifying glass, and held it out to her. "Here. I got this for you."

Nancy tried to smile, "Thanks Andy, but-"

"But what?"

"I can't accept this."

"Of course you can. It's a symbol, you know."

"A symbol of what, exactly?" Nancy questioned.

He patted the broken gift, "Love."

"That's what I was afraid of. See, Andy, the thing is, I already have a-"

Suddenly, Ned appeared at the entrance of the room.

"Ned!" Nancy called, running towards him. "What are you doing here?"

He wrapped her in a hug and looked at her, confused. "I have no idea."

Nancy laughed, "Wanna go out to dinner? I can tell you all about the mystery I just solved."

"Sure," Ned smiled. "Chinese sound good?"

"Chinese sounds perfect!" And with that, they walked off, hand in hand, leaving poor Andy behind.

He wiped his nose with his sleeve and sniffed. "You know," He said to no one in particular, "Chinese _does_ sound good." And he walked off.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Comments are love. :]**


End file.
